


Give me color.

by Iammissingautumn



Category: South Park
Genre: Anyway I swear there is fluff, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, Kenny and Butters grow up together, Kids, M/M, Other, POV Change, Rape Aftermath, Teen Romance, Verbal Abuse, bunny - Freeform, south park - Freeform, these are mostly for trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Kenny McCormick and Butters Stotch knew each other since they were in preschool. But things change. And each year they seem to see things differently. But we are only bystanders watching two kids grow close and split apart. In segments of one day out of the years they know each other.After all those years, they form something. Something that isn't friendship but nothing they can act on. But then acting on it is a different story. We just sit and watch them grow.[A story told in rotating POV's for every year that passes]





	1. Preschool

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made after really wanting to rewrite a fic I made back in 2016. That being said. I realized that the plot made NO sense and I heard a song and it made me want to write a backstory to it so I could start easier. If I ever really restart that. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

"Deep breaths... you got this," Kevin told to the smaller Kenneth. They closed their eyes and breathed together. Kenny had a huge parka, one that covered the bruise on his face. It made him a bit hot but his brother let him just wear a tank top under so it wasn't horrible. But the snow leaked into the holes on his shoes. He didn't like it but knew he couldn't change it.

"If you get scared, just cry and the teacher can let you come see me. They work like that." Kenny chuckled at Kevin's words. His anxieties subsiding. He squeezed his brother's hand tightly, closing his eyes and taking one more deep breath.

"Thank you Kevy," Kenny told, his voice high pitched and squeaky. Kevin let go of his hand and opened the door to Kenny's class. Pushing him a bit so Kenny would walk inside. 

 

Kenny wanted his brother. His eyes were watering and he didn't like how no one talked to him. How everyone found friends beside him. And he hated how everyone was always so angry. They yelled and screamed but still laughed despite all that anger and he didn't understand. So he went to the sandbox.

Kenny grabbed the shovel and looked around for bugs or shells. Thinking he could be like one of those people who find dinosaurs. He liked that idea. But then a boy walked over to him and reached his hand out.

"Hi! I'm Leopold Stotch! But my teacher calls me Butters, what's your name?" The blonde boy said. Kenny smiled, he seemed nice. Hadn't been angry at all today from what he saw.

"I'm Kenny" he squeaked. Smiling and taking the boy's hand and shaking it sloppily. "Wanted to help me look for stuff? My brother said there's treasure under the sand." He muffled.

"Yeah! If you don't mind" Butter's tone changed as he spoke but he still sat down. Trusting this boy. Not thinking anything bad about him.

"What's having a brother like?" Butters asked, grabbing a shovel and sitting on the wood that kept the sand from getting out of the box. Not wanting to get his clothes dirty.

They continued to play, talking about their lives. Realizing only after recess was over that people didn't all live like them. Parents didn't always yell, parents didn't always be mean for no reason, parents didn't get angry for no reason.

They didn't stop talking. They talked more the next day and the next. Never outside of school, they didn't see each other then. But they talked. Talked less after Kenny stuck with Cartman, Kyle, and Stan. Learned quite a bit. Learned more. Only talked to Butters when Cartman didn't show up.

Butter's was always happier on days when Cartman wasn't at school. But he didn't tell anyone that.


	2. Kindergarten

Butters felt alone. His mom loved him a bit harder than his dad. But he got grounded still. And that made it hard. He wanted to be saved. They got really mean sometimes. Very mean. He didn't like it but his aunt bought him an art kit. But he kept it hidden after Cartman called it gay. He didn't know what was wrong with that but they thought it was wrong so he didn't want to be called it again.

Butters stayed after school a bit though, to work on school work. So he didn't have to be around his parents. He was happy he would see Kenny there sometimes.

"Do you drawed?" Butters asked, mindlessly coloring in a picture. There were only a few other kids there, which was lucky cause Kenny didn't keep his parka as tight. Butters liked being able to see his face and his freckles.

"Not really, never tried" Kenny answered shading in the corner of the page he should have been working on. It was a questionnaire but Kenny kept getting stuck on the question 'what is your favorite thing about your parents?'.

"You should! It's really fun I swear. It makes me happy so it'll probably make you happy" Butters told, picking up a different crayon. Kenny only hummed back in response, leaving a soft silence between the kids.

"My sister is turning two," Kenny told, keeping his eyes on the questionnaire paper. Butters eyes widened, smiling at the news.

"That's so cool! Can she talk?" He asked, turning his full attention despite the fact Kenny only glanced at him.

"Yeah, of course. She likes to run around a lot too but we don't want her to get hurt so she stays in my room to play with me."

"Awwwee. Babies are so cute" Butters shifted in his seat, thinking about it. A smile small staying on his face as he continued coloring in his picture. He had ripped it out of a coloring book. He wasn't too good at drawing but he was good with the colors.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to her getting a bit bigger. Mom stopped drinking so much cause of it. She still smokes but yeah all the time, it maked the house quieter"

"That's good! And I bet she loves you a lot too. So you have a new best friend!" Butters told, beaming to Kenny as if this was his own happy news. Butters optimism made Kenny smile more, but neither of them noticed.

Another silence, except this time Butters hummed. And Kenny hummed with him. Laughing when they messed up. But they were their own world, so they didn't care. 

After school was theirs. School made Kenny stick with the boys and enjoy his time with them. And Butters was thrown around in friend groups. Never really hated but never loved. Which seemed to be the constant with him. But that's how it always was so he didn't complain. And he had after school with Kenny so that made things okay. Kenny made Butters feel less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed these small starts. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	3. First Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny gets into his first fight.

Karen was sort of stupid but Kenny loved her anyway. She didn't understand math in most context but she knew enough to get her into preschool. That made Kenny proud. That all his and Kevin's work got them somewhere. Their mom had smiled and said some praise to Karen about it but Kenny wasn't sure what. He just knew Karen was smart enough.

It was another year with the same people, preferring to stay quiet or muffle his words then let the world know him. That's often how kids got angry about things, they got to know you. So he hid. To an extent. Most of his closest friends saw him without it, it just was a secret. They didn't talk about it to others. They understood enough to know they shouldn't. Cartman was the person definitely not allowed to see him. No bruises or cuts or anything. Accident or not Cartman would make fun of them. Kenny didn't want it.

Even with the rare times, Kenny let the special people see him. It didn't make things easier. Hiding is what made things easier. But when he hung out with Butters- when he was alone with Butters, he didn't want to hide as much. But he didn't acknowledge that.

But that's the thing. Sometimes people see him without him wanting to. And that's what led Kenny to his first fight.

Kenny fought a lot. His brother showed him stuff. He didn't know how his brother knew any of it but he learned stuff. From tv, from his parents, from the crackheads, he would see from time to time at his own place. He learned.

Kenny saw people fucking with someone. Recess was supposed to be a place for yells for joy, not pain. But he always saw these sixth graders being dicks. To a girl that reminded him of Karen.

"Why's your hair so dirty, dyke?" The taller kid asked cornering her closer to a tree. Kenny just stood close by. Hearing it. His attention focused on it.

"Got nothing to say? Dumbass baby" That's what made Kenny move, letting silent anger consume him. He didn't want to speak. But did anyway.

"Leave her alone!" But all that came out were muffles. At least that's what the older boy mocked.

"Sorry can't hear you over the orange peel over your face. Fucking first graders can't even speak right... Why don't you take it off, brat? Since you want to speak so badly." Kenny moved when the older leader reached for his hood. He didn't trust this. So as the girl moved aside Kenny squirmed when the other two pushed him against the tree. Letting the other boy have the power. Which Kenny didn't like.

Kenny squirmed a bit more, as the taller boy moved and pushed his hood off. Making Kenny cringe at how close he was to all of him. And it fell down. Kenny could feel the sun on his skin, the wind touching his ears, and how violating it felt. It had fallen down.

So Kenny kicked him in the balls. And it worked. Both of the kid's grip loosened on him in surprise and he took that as an advantage to get away. Kenny tried to move fast, not minding how the first boy had fallen. Moving to punch the other one in the stomach, the one left hadn't moved. Just watched. Probably stunned. So Kenny punched the same boy he already hurt in the throat to make sure he would be fine. He turned to the other boy but he was already on him. The one that once had stood in fear threw a hard punch to his face.

Kenny lost his tooth immediately. And he fell.

The boy kicked Kenny, a few times. Messy; in the leg and torso. Probably would have gotten the head too if Kenny didn't insist to keep moving.

Then the teacher came. Getting in between the two. Kenny looked over but all he saw was the girl next to the teacher.

And he was sure she told. 

 

When they tried to call his parents no one picked up. Even Kevin wasn't allowed to hear about it as the oldest person to take care of him. Which seemed like the most unfair thing they could do. So Kenny was alone in the office while the other kids in trouble all were with their parents. And after Kenny made his statement, our of pity, he was sent back to class. Stan and Kyle said he was cool for doing that, everyone else kept quiet after the teacher demanded not speaking about it. The quiet last till almost the end of the day. Where the girl who had been picked on called him into the hall. With direct permission from the principal.

"Thank you.. for that. They're always so mean. And they don't stop. So that.. meant something." The brown haired girl told. Kenny smiled, loosening his hood a bit. He was sure she already saw him. He cared a bit less.

"They were dicks, someone needs to do something. And you are?" Kenny told, he had a bruise on his cheek that was peaking out, a bandaid on it where blood had drawn.

"I'm Heidi. I don't think you'll ever know how much that meant to me. So, thank you" She finished, putting her hand up to touch his face. But hesitating. Kenny nodded letting her, no one was in the hall anyway. She moved the hood just enough to see the bruise that had formed and the small light blue bandaid that stood out against the dark colors that surrounded it.

Heidi took her other hand and kissed her middle and index finger before pressing it to his bandaid. Something that made small firecrackers go off in his stomach. She walked off soon after. So Kenny went back inside. 

 

 

 

And then it was after school. And he was planning on going home. Finding Kevin and walking with him and his sister home. But he didn't. He closed his hood up real tight, told Kevin he wasn't going to walk with them and went the other way.

Which led him to Butters.

Butters had been waiting to go home. His parents said he could stay after. He wanted to see what would happen if he just walked around and didn't tell them. And he found Kenny that way. Kenny with the tightest he had ever seen his hood and facing down. So Butters called for him, getting up from a bench not too far from the school to catch up with him.

"Are you okay?" Butters voice was a bit more urgent then Kenny expected. But he couldn't see the other's face so he tried to excuse it as him being tired.

"Yeah, I just hurt a lot." Kenny muffled. Which Butters could barely understand. But he did get that 'yeah' out of it. So he paused. Thinking for a moment while scratching his arm.

"Can I.. fix you up? I know it must hurt but my father makes me watch this stuff to help people hurting and we have first aid. I don't want you seriously hurt and you could be really really infected or something." Butters was genuine. They didn't talk often, their after-school hangouts weren't common anymore. But Butters still cared. Deeply.

Kenny hesitated, Butters would want to see him. Look at every wound. And there were more than the new ones. But he nodded anyway. He trusted Butters. He did.

"Stay here. We can... go to Stark's river. I'll grab first aid from my parents and I'll make it back. I promise." Butters' mistake about Stark's was presented as fact which made Kenny smile. And Kenny really didn't know how much to trust Butters. But he only saw the boy with bad intentions when around Cartman. So he stayed. Waited and waited. He waited while Butters lied for the second time to his parents. Telling them that the school had a teacher that wanted to teach him about medical things but Butters wanted to have his own stuff there. Kenny waited as Butters eyes widened when the lie worked. And Kenny waited as Butters ran back to that spot with the first aid clutched to his chest.

And they walked to Stark's pond. Butters hummed, and Kenny hummed back. Finding that he pulled his hood looser instead of tighter when around Butters. They got there, and found a bench and sat.

"..Can you take off your coat?" Butters asked, knowing this wasn't something usual that boys did. Well, he knew at times when it was hot and sucked they would take their shirts off but... this was different. Almost everything that everyone told him they shouldn't do. But he wanted to make sure Kenny was okay.

Kenny hesitated. Yet did so anyway. He trusted Butters. He cringed when he felt the crisp hair on his usually covered skin. He should have worn his tank top today. But he had bad like, so here he was.

"Do you mind if I just.." Butters made a vague gesture with the ice pack in his hands.

"Yeah, go ahead" Kenny hates how it feels. To be so bare and feel so examined. Like he was a bug. But he let it go. For this.

Butters grabbed what he thought was antiseptic and took the band-aid off of the bruise. Trying to be careful but still feeling Kenny cringe at the feeling. The fist did a lot.

"You should be careful, Kenny. I don't want you to get yourself hurt." Butters told, pouring a bit too much antiseptic on a cotton ball. He held it to his eyebrow. For a minute, not liking how it still looked so fresh.

"I'm careful enough," Kenny told, he didn't want to explain himself. He acted on impulse. Thoughts being second for once. They had been unfair. But Kenny wasn't sure what Butters even knew.

Kenny sat. Watching Butters has he moved. He felt the fireworks again. As Butters worked on his stomach. Doing stuff he was pretty sure didn't help at all from what anyone ever told him. But he let Butters do it anyway. Cause he could be right, and he just wanted to help.

So Kenny started humming, and Butters followed suit. And Kenny was really happy no one passed them.

Eventually Butters decided he was done. With everything. So Kenny slipped his parka back on. But left the hood down. Standing in front of Butters who held the first aid kit.

"You should... keep your hood down more... I've always liked your freckles." Butters told, he kept his head down when he said so. But he said it. And it made Kenny smile that smile again.

"Thank you, Butters. You're the kindest person I've ever met." Butters looked up to Kenny at the words. His face flushed and eyes wide, taken aback by the thanks.

Kenny put his middle and index finger to his mouth, kissing them and then putting it to Butters' cheek. Ignoring how the fireworks made him want to not. But he paused for only a moment, before saying goodbye and walking home. 

 

By the next day. Everyone said that Kenny and Heidi made out in the hallway. Kenny never said otherwise. And that started Kenny's reputation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first Long part of this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope everyone enjoyed!


	4. Second Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters finds Kenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liking this, I edited this one quite a bit to make it Less Suck. But I'm gonna start being a bit busy so I don't know how often I can update. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

Butters wanted to get out of the house. So the park not far from his home was the place to run to. His parents were always more lenient about that. They had this weird idea that there was always an adult there so Butters was safe. Even though Butters knew there wasn't, he didn't want to correct them in fear of being yelled at. And he liked that small freedom. He also liked being able to sit down and draw or just take in the beautiful morning. A spring that feels too much like winter but looks prettier then winter had.

He was coloring again, choosing to go with something a bit more realistic. Which made it a bit harder to do. But he enjoyed the challenge. Especially when he got newer cooler markers. Once again from his aunt. He really loved her unconditional love, made it easier to see that not everyone was always bad. So he smiled as he colored, working on making the shadows look there. Butters couldn't help but feel peaceful when he laid with peace. Forgetting what it was like to be scared he soaked in the atmosphere.

But today was different. He colored and hummed a song he had heard on the radio. It was peaceful like other days had been. But today was different. The place was mostly abandoned besides an occasional runner. Which made it quieter, let the animals live a bit louder and in sight. Which made Butters wonder what it would be like to be a princess and talk to animals. And that thought was interrupted by quick footsteps and shaken breaths. Stopping under the slide. That// made today different.

Butters had looked up as soon as he heard it. Mostly out of panic. But he saw it wasn't anyone bad, someone his age. So he went over to get a better look, watching as a blonde boy shook with his knees to his eyes. Holding himself together tightly. As if him letting go would mean he would break.

Butters froze, watching. He didn't think he knew this boy. If he did he couldn't tell from the top of his head. But he wanted to help. Just couldn't think of how to help a stranger.

"Butters?" The voice was weak and he looked up slightly. The voice was light and just barely let Butters see the boy's tear-stained face, he recognized it immediately.

The face that was scattered with freckles, the face with bright blue eyes that makes Butters stare, and hair that was overgrown. The bruise was gone of course. But his arm had a bruise... and so did his neck.

"Kenny!" His voice was urgent and soft and he immediately went closer to the boy, moving to sit on his legs as he stopped for a moment. Not sure if he should touch him or not. Seeing already a bruise forming on an arm.

He looked so cold.

Butters moved closer, grabbing his hand. Feeling a bit of comfort in the fact that Kenny didn't move away from him.

"What happened buddy?" His voice was soft, even though he could feel his heart rate increase at all the thoughts as to why the strong boy was breaking under a slide.

Kenny said nothing. But he moved, letting his legs down and his face up. Not wasting a moment after letting go of Butters hand to pull him into a hug. Basically putting Butters in his lap. But he didn't mind. Not at all.

Not when Kenny held him so so tight. Not when he hid his freckled face in the crook of Butters' neck. Not when he had to shush the crying boy, rubbing his back as he cried and saying small reassurances like his mom used to do. Making sure he told him to breathe in and out... in and out. Just like he saw on tv. He liked helping. He really did. And he'd do a lot for this friend. Even though they were distant.

"What happened Ken?" Butters asked softly after the crying calmed. Not pulling away, but making sure his mouth wasn't covered.

"I'm sorry I just... it got too much... I ran..." Kenny trailed off, holding him tighter. As if they could merge. And Butters didn't mind despite the fact that it hurt a bit.

"I'm sorry" Kenny could only say that. Because Kenny knew he wasn't true. Knew he was rude and wrong more times than not when it came to Butters. But he was really sorry. He wouldn't stop, but he felt bad for being so mean sometimes. For pushing Butters into Cartman's schemes.

"It's okay fella, you can't control the mean things they do. It's okay." Butters didn't understand that Kenny meant in a bigger way. And Kenny couldn't help but smile at his kindness. Butters probably didn't deserve how his group treated him, but that didn't mean Kenny would stop anything.

They sat there. For a long while. And that was the thing. Even though earlier in school they found comfort by speaking. Now they did the opposite. No staying far and talking, no attention averted. They were young they were consumed with each other in silence.

And they, for the first time when around someone else, didn't have to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope you have a good life.


	5. Fourth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this was Kenny’s chapter it would be about the time he threw the whole fucking ninja star at Butters and scarred the boy. But this is Butters chapter so we get to hear about how Kenny died.

 

 

 

 

Fourth grade felt like it lasts ten years. So much happens. Between dress up and fights and arguments and weird fun times and big scares. So much happens, Butters can't help but find joy in it. So much joy. So much pain too but that didn't matter. Not when he could look at everything else. The previous year felt far, not completely gone. It still haunted him a lot. But it felt like he could be less scared.

And then he got the news.

"Hello, everyone! I'm here to tell you that the other day your classmate Kenny McCormick was put into the hospital. So if you would like to visit him he would really appreciate it. Or if you make something we will make sure he gets it. But he's in a critical condition so please be mindful. We don't know if or how long he will stay alive." A nice woman with dark hair and a green skirt walked into their class and told them gently. And that's probably why none of his friends were there. All three seats were empty.

You don't expect to hear that one of the boys that makes you smile the most could die soon. It's not anything you ever expect. Sure he had heard Kenny cough a few times. Well, more than a few times but still. He could just have a cold. Not death.

But it wasn't something that was changing. Everyone was a wreck. It wasn't what anyone wanted (At least, that’s how Butters saw it). Butters stayed at the hospital when he could but left when the others came. He hated to intrude. So he'd wait and wait, sometimes being in there with many others. But he wasn't apart of their group. So he talked to Kenny alone. Even tried to actually draw something. And not just color. It was bad. But Kenny said he liked it anyway.

Butters wished that they didn't have to worry past this. But his parents seemed to give him a free pass to see him. Which made that much easier. And Butters met Karen and Kevin. And they talked and played and talked. And he left when others needed alone time.

Butters watched as Kenny changed. Watching the energy slowly leave him. And watched as everything became too much for the other boy. He watched that. Kyle was there quite a bit too. Cartman was the one who really wanted the alone time. And he got it. Butters wouldn't interfere with that. 

Stan... stopped showing up after awhile. 

And then one day Butters had to leave the room for some emergency. So he waited in the waiting room. Waiting for hours and hours. Coloring a bit and reading magazines. He waited for so long till he was allowed in again. So he went in to visit once more.

Kenny seemed tired and Butters wouldn't be surprised if he had just taken a nap. But Kenny was always tired. He was skinner then usual and Butters couldn't help but continue to tell him he would get better. Because that's what they had to believe.

 

 

Then the day came where Butters wasn't allowed to visit anymore. They weren't allowed to tell him anything. But he asked every day nonetheless. He tried. And sure Kenny and him weren't as close as they could have been. But Butters just didn't know what he'd do without him.

Without the freckles and beach blond hair that seemed to have the need to help him. Without the shoulder to lean on when he got hurt or someone to ask when he didn't know what was happening. Or someone to just be there. Not always. But enough. Enough to the point to support him. To tell each other things. And try. To be enough for each other. 

He didn't know what he'd do without his closest friend.

Going to school was hard and if any of the three showed up they didn't talk. Cartman would still be a dick but that's it. Say a mean comment but he was so much quieter than usual. It made things uncomfortable.

Butters found comfort in different people. And somehow found himself befriending both Token Black and Craig Tucker. Though they didn’t always go to him, they hung out and made him feel better even when he barely told them much. Butters supported them with everything.

 

Hurt.  

 

The waiting hurt the most. Everyday asking a question that never seemed to be answered. Asking again and again and being too afraid to ask anyone else. He refused to believe that Kenny was actually gone. And cried as if he was.

Until he got an answer. A barely an answer. But an answer nonetheless.

"He's alive" Two words spoken to him by a sixth grader that definitely probably hated him. But he was a McCormick anyway and was nice enough to tell him.

"Just ask me next time, stop bothering the workers. They aren't allowed to tell you" Butters nodded and nodded and left because he still wasn’t allowed in. And if Kenny was okay he wasn't gonna continue bothering his brother in case that Kenny needed him or something. That's how brothers work right? If they don't protect each other they die. End of story. Or at least. They get really hurt. Or something.. Maybe,

It doesn't matter. 

All that mattered was that Kenny McCormick was alive. And suddenly being in denial wasn't so stupid after all. Well, he was still stupid. Considering Eric called him a dick and told him to shut up and Stan about punched him when he told the other three. Kyle just moved them away, saying they already knew and were dealing with it

It was rude. And that hurt. Butters was dealing with it too. He really was. They were being unfair. Craig said they sucked. Token said it was mean but they hurt too. Butters tried to keep that in mind.

But Kenny was alive. So he could put them behind him.

 

Kenny being alive meant he had to wait much more. But he could handle it. Because he had something to hang on to. A truth. So he took a deep breath. And waited.

 

.....

....

...

..

.

 

 

 

 

Kenny was gone for two months. And died for ten seconds after a particularly bad night. But he still got up. Got better. He got ready. He went back to school. He was slightly different. Almost basking in the attention he was getting from his past sickness.

Butters hugged him three days later after school since that was the first time Butters had the chance to be alone with him.

“Please don’t leave me again.”

It was the only thing Butters said. On a bright day where the sun reflected off the snow. As they were the only ones on the sidewalk. Kenny promised he wouldn’t. He promised. 

That was a stupid promise. He would break it. Whether he knew it or not.

 

 

They hung out more after that. And for some reason, the others welcomed him to the group. In their own sort of way.

And Butters became permanent to someone. Even though it was mostly to just one. He mattered.

 

That’s what meant the most about that big eventful year. Kenny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bigger vague one. Kudos and comments motivate me to write more so if anything makes you smile or laugh or just feel leave a comment and/or kudos on it. Tell me what you think! It helps more than you think!


	7. Fourth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took too long but I hope the 3200 words make up for it. I’ve been camping and it’s been hard to do it all Amazing. I hope y’all enjoy!

 

 

 

Kenny and Cartman sat on a bench. Swinging their legs as they sat. Which was childish in nature. But that was them still, despite everything they've been through they were still kids.It was one of those times where they just sat in silence. If they were older they would be sharing a cigarette. But they were ten and nine respectively and Kenny didn't like the idea of smoking yet stopped them. Kenny also thought he would never like the idea of smoking. Kenny also thought a lot of his opinions were unchanging.

They weren't.

 

Kenny listened to Cartman insult people that walked by. Just loud enough where the others could possibly hear him but keeping the conversation only between them.

 

"I bet he's a pedophile, probably has ten dogs in his basement and they're locked up or some shit. Weido pedo" Cartman bet, watching the man walk by on the other side of the street's sidewalk. Kenny chuckled at it. Such a stupid insult. But it never seemed to get old.

 

"How's your mom?" Kenny asked after an absence of people and a long length of quiet, not comfortable with the silence and the room to give Cartman ideas.

 

"A bitch. Mostly. She gets me stuff but she never fucking works. Like what a fucking lazy bitch. Pretends that saying she loves me helps the fact thats she doesn't have a job or do anything besides fuck for money." Cartman used cuss words so much because he felt cool and smarter using them. But he wouldn't ever tell anyone that. Cartman also didn't know if he should care about his mom; which was another thing he never told anyone about. She cared in such a feelings way that she never did anything worth while. She probably wouldn't have a life without him. Cartman thinks that's pathetic.

 

"She's really nice to you... you should thank her sometime." Kenny realized he probabky shouldn't of said that. Parents are enemies. To the whole group but most of all to Kenny and Cartman. At least that's how it felt to them. Sticking up for them wasn't the most welcome act.

 

"Pft. Yeah, I'll go do that and then be back in time to suck your dick." Cartman scoffed, he knew what it was like for Kenny at home. Knew he didn't have to deal with that. But he wasn't gonna thank his mom for doing almost the bare minimum just because Kenny's parents did below minimum.

 

"Hey" Cartman paused. Looking away and taking a deep breath. Deep pause. He licked his lips watching the flickering lights from a tv in a home. "If you ever like... need somewhere to stay. Just come over. Throw rocks at my window or just knock or come in. My mom's still a pushover. I'll tell her and she'll be fine with it. Bring Karen and all. I can get you guys some snacks... But not Kevin. He's a fucking weirdo."

 

Kenny smiled subtly. Moving his hand quickly to pinch Cartman's thigh for the comment against his brother.Kenny sometimes forgot that Cartman can be nice.

 

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Kevin usually is working or something around town anyway so he isn't always home and probably wouldn't want to be at your place anyway." Kenny told, kpinching Cartman a bit harder till he swirmed out of the way.

 

"Staaap Kinny."

 

"Don't be a dick."

 

"You aren't the boss of me, whore."

 

"One day your mouth is gonna bite you in the ass."

 

"Like you would want to."

 

"You're stupid, Cartman."

 

"Whatever, come on. They're gonna catch us skipping" Cartman stood up, motioning for Kenny to follow him to Stark's pond. Starting to walk around the weird small little pond Cartman refused to let anyone know he loved. Refused to tell how it comforted him on the bad days where he wonders when the anger and despair will stop.

 

"Hey Cartman."

 

"Hey Kinny"

 

"I know we have always been our own thing but... can we promise to stay by each other?" Kenny asked. If he was honest, there was no way he could leave these people. They knew too much about each other. They survived so many fights and arguments and shared so many secrets. If Kenny was telling the truth to anyone. It would be those three. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. They knew almost everything. And Cartman knew the most. Even though he was rude and stupid. He cared.

 

"Yeah, Kinny. Of course. He is we or whatever. We're the coolest best friends in the town." Cartman told, and Kenny knew he was as vulnerable as he would be about their relationship at this moment. "And anyway, if we were enemies or some shit we would end up gay together like Craig and Tweek did and I want to get with Annie if you haven't gotten to her yet."

 

"Yeah, Eric. We won't be enemies." He ignored the rest. The jokes about that never ended. Girls chose him to kiss for some reason. And he just accepted it because with how his parents acted, he probably needed a lot of expirence so he wasn't stupid later.

 

 

Time passed. They talked. About stupid stuff. Stupid teachers and stupid asignments and stupid classmates and stupid shows. They actually had never skipped before. Not unless Cartman said he was sick when he wasn't or if Kenny wasn't allowed to go to school counted. The two never did it for the heck of it, not without others knowing. They asked Kyle to join but Kyle had decided Kyle was too smart and needed to go to school. (They thought Kyle was dumb for that). Stan stayed because he seemed to not want to leave Kyle alone; but he said he had a test today and didn't say otherwise. Cartman called them gay.

 

Cartman and Kenny skipped the next day too.

 

That was for a different reason. You see, even after you fake call in as a fake parent of yourself to the elementary. They still call your house and tell you for some stupid reason. What upset Cartman was that they didn't tell _his_ mom so it was just a mess up for Kenny.

 

Kenny's parents didn't care about him too often. It was just make sure he was out of the house and at school during the day and got food in the morning and thats it because they were too drunk after school to care about their kids.

 

Funny how being taken away from your parents twice still doesn't get them scared of losing you.

 

So he got in trouble. The standard drunken punishment that happened when they messed up. Except instead of normal parents who raised their voice and flicked their kids on the head and spanked them on the butt. His dad slapped him and his mom took away the only food he would of had, screamed at him, and threw it outside because she's too stupid to think to give it to one of them. And he got hit a few more times and sent to his room.

 

Because if the school thinks things didn't go better at home they would check their house again and they would be arrested again. That's a big no no.

 

But they did skip again the next day. Sitting on a broken bench in the forest not far from Kenny's house.

 

"I wish they didn't do that shit" Cartman told.. which made Kenny want to laugh. Because yeah, no shit. But he knew better, not when Cartman was trying.

 

"Yeah, they won't stop. Kevin says one day we'll get out of here. When I'm in highschool and Karen is in middle school or something." Kenny tired, because yeah. That's what Kevin liked to say. Kevin also said to never repeat that and never hold hope to it because there is so many things that could stop them from doing that.. but Kenny also knows Kevin is already saving money. For... something. and hopefully that.

 

"Out of South Park, as in move away? Towards Denver?" Cartman shot back almost instantly. Which made Kennu have to remind himself to watch his words.

 

"No, no, just to the apartments or something. I wouldn't want to leave." Kenny told, hoping that didn't actually worry him too much. Cartman didn't do vulnerability. It wasn't really his thing but Kenny felt like he was seeing it more and more recently.Liked to take note of it so he knew not to fuck up.

 

"I wish you could live with me. Then my house wouldn't be such a nightmare" Cartman words meant a lot. Kenny was surprised he'd even say that. But he doubted that it was really about Cartman’s house.

 

"That would be cool if I didn't have to worry about Karen. We could be cool brothers that share a room and everything" Kenny smiled at the thought, of disappearing into a different world where he just had to worry abour his bestfriend being stupid.

 

"We would probably have to share a bed too, fucking disgusting"

 

Kenny was intrigued by that comment. Another vulnerable thing. He smiled to his friend and gave him a wink. Watching as a delayed reaction came from Cartmam before making a digusted face and telling him to fuck off. Which was a bit of a mistake because Kenny couldn’t basically see Cartman walling himself back up.

 

"How's your _boyfriend_ Kinny?" Cartman asked dramatically. Which was a direct reference to Butters. Cartman thought Butters was stupid and a fuck up. Usually didn’t hang out with Kenny if Butters was around.

 

"I don't fucking know dumbass. We haven't seen anyone from school since Tuesday. Use your head!" Kenny hadn't actually thought of him. They had been hanging out quite a bit during school but never outside. Quite the contrast to how it used to be.

 

"No secret butt sex in the night? Kenny the charming can't even get innocent little Butters?" Cartman teased, anything even close to showing he had been vulnerable hidden behind what Kenny liked to believe was a facade. But he wasn't sure.

 

"Only person I've seen in the last day is you so if anyone would have had any secret kisses in the night, you would know headass." Kenny told rolling his eyes. He didn't know how he became the town slut able to fuck anyone even though everyone in their grade was virgin but yeah. He was. But that was mostly a Cartman joke, Kenny still probably knew the most because he actually educated himself but otherwise no one really thought about those jokes much anymore.

 

"You're fucking disgusting Kinny!" Cartman squirmed and they continued being asses. Which is what happens when two fifth grader get together and care about each other deeply but refuse to show it outside of the smallest details.

 

 

 

Then they went home. Kenny had not been caught like last time so it was a easy win, especially when his dad was already asleep and his mom was drunk and high. So he stayed in his room happily. But Kevin still walked into his room.

 

"Kenneth." ( _Kenny knew that meant trouble._ ) "I was told you weren't in school today" ( _Shit_ )

 

"Who would tell you something like that?" Kenny feigned innocence. It was time for him to act _the fuck_ out of being innocent.

 

"Our sister"

 

_S h i t._

 

"Well... I was there. So she probably just.. didn't see me. I went to Tweak's Bros after school so... Yeah." Kenny tried, but could tell Kevin didn't buy it. Kenny could lie, Kenny could lie for a profession. But he looked his brother in the eyes and became immediately terrible at it.

 

"Our sister doesn't lie but we both know you do." Kevin told, closing the door and folding his arms. That was a direct reference to the time Kenny lied about stealing. Which instantly hit him in a way that hurt much more than being hit last night had.

 

Kenny hated disappointing his brother.

 

"Okay.. yeah. Me and Cartman skipped... again." Kenny looked to the dirt stained floor. Not being able to look Kevin in the eye.

 

"Does his mom know?" Kenny really hated that tone. It made him feel like he messed up in the worst way. Kenny shook his head. "I have half the mind to tell her... but I won't. You two need to be better, I know he gets you into stuff all the time. I should tell you to stop hanging out with him..."

 

That through Kenny off. He hated that idea instantly. Lips pursing and hands turned into fists trying to contain a need to yell at him. He was sick of Cartman's jokes and plans. Sick of how Cartman talked about people and how he addressed stuff. But he wouldn't trade the world to be without him. Somewhere between doing so much messed up stuff together and talking he found he couldn't live without Cartman. He was his best friend. The same went for Kyle and Stan.

 

"But I won't, you wouldn't listen to me anyway. And I hope your smart enough to hang out with people who actually aren't completely shit." Kevin told, and Kenny couldn't help but smile as the tension flushed out his body. His brother really did trust him. And he hated how Kevin reacted when he knew he broke his trust. It wasn't often but it hurt more than some of his worst beatings.

 

Kevin moved on to sitting on his bed. Motioning for Kenny to sit on the broken thing which the small bkg fid . "Kenny, you know I love you and your sister. And I know you love us. But I don't want you to be like me okay. I don't want you like me or mom or dad. I want to fix what they messed up, and continue to mess up. And I don't want you to sit around and have to be messed up because of them... I talked to them. Sort of. And I looked into laws and stuff and have talked to Karen but I wanted to know...- we've talked about it before. Me taking care of you guys full time. Getting an apartment here and us working it out. It would be a long time from now. I would have to be eighteen and Karen would have to be thirteen. It would be easiest if mom and dad agreed to it but yeah. I want to start making this a real goal. And this..." his voice breaks for a moment, Kenny is marveled by how much he cares sometimes. "Scares me. Please don't do this, don't drop out like I'm going to. Please keep learning and please work hard. You should do better than this. I know you can. So please do, so it works well later. We want you to do better." Kevin was genuine. Kenny didn’t think he’d ever seen him like this. So genuine it seemed to set a fire off in Kev.

 

And that really excited Kenny. He nodded while thinking it over. Saying a "I'm sorry" while looking to him. And watching as Kevin struggled for a moment before deciding to give Ken a hug. Which is something they don't do.But things seemed to be changing.

 

 

 

 

 

Kenny was a bit more determined the next day. He walked to the bus and felt a bit more in place with the others. Feeling as if he had a purpose and he payed attention while pretending he wasn't in class. But he was still taken aback how Butters hugged him when they were out for recess. In front of everyone. And surprised when he started crying. Kenny knew Butters would get shit for that later but he just moved him away. Reassuring Token and Nichole he would take care of it.

 

Kenny admired Butters for this type of thing. Not really crying constantly but... crying publicly. Hugging publicly. No shame. The same went for how he got along with the girls and his feminine traits. There was no shame. And as much as Kenny loved to fake being confident with everything. He really wasn't.

 

"It's okay. It's okay, what's wrong Butters?" Kenny rubbed circles into his back, switching from caring about how others see him to just protecting Butters. A easy flip.

 

"I tho.. thought you had gotten hurt again" Butters told, voice shaking but still calming down. They were away from everyone else. Hiding by a tree. Kenny's worry shifted a little.

 

For some reason it felt like everything he knew about Leopold Stotch changed in that moment. So he marked the shift with a shift of his own.

 

"It's okay Leo, I won't die again" Kenny told, he resisted it now. It simply just didn't happen as much anymore. He tried to he safer and it mostly worked. But that was still technically a lie.

 

"Leo?" He asked, looking to Kenny.

 

"That's your name right? Do you mind if I call you it?" Kenny questioned, hoping it really wasn't a problem. He just felt it meant more than calling him Butters, and he was able to say it with more affection than his nickname.

 

"Yeah- no. Go ahead, I like it" Leo smiled his smile. Something Kenny also wish he could do as easily as Leo.

 

"Okay Leo, I just was skipping with Cartman. I was fine, it's okay." Kenny told, twisting his leg around a bit when telling. He suddenly wasn't so sure Leo would like that.

 

"Oh.... okay. Yeah.. I feel better now. Uh, thank you fella. You're a nice buddie to me." Leo told, taking a step back. Kenny immediately assumed he didn't like that Kenny skipped. In reality Leo just felt stupid for being so worried.

 

"Okay, yeah. Don't worry, if you need anything I'll still be here." Kenny told, waiting a moment till after Leo walked to where Craig's gang and a few girls hung out. And he walked over to where his friends usually hung out, the monkey bars. Seeing as he caught the eye of both Stan and Cartman as he walked over. They had most likely been watching.

 

"So what the fuck?" Kyle asked, looking to Kenny and past him to Leo.

 

"It's just Butters being Butters." Kenny told, sitting on the rectangular peice of wood that slipt the area of woodship to dirt; facing the other two as Stan messed around on the monkey bars.

 

"What the hell does that mean?" Stan asked, keeping his focus straight as he reached for the next bar but missed. Letting his body hang for a moment before falling.

 

"He just got worried, Butters just gets scarred I'm gonna die or something. I didn't tell him I wasn't going to school so he got worried." Kenny told, shrugging it off to them.

 

"I told you you should of told your boyfriend. He's such a fucking baby." Cartman told, throwing some woodchips as he said so. Stan climbed up the bars again to start off as he swung, Kyle flipped his head in every direction. Watching everyone as only one spoke. Kenny swore Kyle was always watching.

 

"You didn't say that _at all_  asshat. Leave him alone before I beat your ass again. He's not a baby for worrying, just nice." Kenny defended. The thing is he wouldn't obviously show he worried. Kenny would defend Leo but not act like him. And that's why Leo was a better person than him.

 

"Okay but seriously. He looked like a sick puppy when you weren't here. Didn't ask us about you but he seemed to be looking for you to some extent." Kyle told, focusing his attention to Kenny for the moment. Kenny wasn't surprised by that but, it made his heartbeat quicken up a bit.

 

Leo really did that.

 

They found the will to change topics after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed and/or want me to keep writing!! Every Comment and Kudos motivate me more to write more!


	8. Sixth Grade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is... long. Very long. It took over a month to finish and there will probably be errors and I'm sorry for everything I couldn't catch. This chapter was a work of labor for me, the motivation to edit this has been hard especially since I changed so much since what I originally wrote. It's about Butters and how he handles his parents. I hope you enjoy and please leave kudos and comments if you did! I always look back at them when I feel particularly unmotivated. Here's to being over halfway done with this fic!

Butters remembered when he was much smaller he and his mother would get together while his dad was at work and they would bake cookies or brownies or cake. Anytime there was an event or his birthday came around they would bake. If there was an excuse then they would do it. His parents had a sweet tooth and he followed suit. The tradition stopped during fourth grade. Somewhere between when Kenny gave him his scar and his parents trying to kill him.

It was also how he got his nickname.

They still baked a few times a year. But now he did it all by himself, and usually, it would be for one of his parent's birthday or fathers/mothers day.   
   
Butters Stotch wanted so bad for his parents to be okay. To stop fighting and stay happy. To not get yelled at when he tried to stop them from yelling at each other. Sometimes he wished it could last daylight forever so they wouldn't fight. But it wasn't often like that. So he worked hard, tried to get good grades and continued to color. That kept them happy with him. Sure that came with them grounding him when he got a C on a test but they were happy when he got better grades and that's what mattered.

His parents meant the world to him. He knew how Kenny's parents could be after a few talks. And how nice his parents were in comparison. Sure they were mean sometimes but they weren't like Kenny's parents; they gave him things and loved him enough. 

  
   
"I know this is off topic and I know you don't like to think of this but... your parents sort of fucking suck," Token told as they sat around the room. Craig sitting on his bed against the wall with him. Butters sat on his bean bag, while Kenny laid in the middle of the floor. Sitting himself up slightly by the arms to speak.

"That's the truest shit I've heard all week," Kenny told, letting himself fall back down at the end of his sentence. Craig hummed in agreement. Kenny hated them more the older he got, Butters tried to make him sympathize but it never seemed to work.

"Yeah, they keep getting worse the more we go on," Token added, shaking his head. This was quite the detour from the previous conversation. Craig had been explaining why Tweak and himself broke up for the fourth time. Which Butters suspected was why Token changed the subject.

Butters himself was more than ready to hear more about the latest update but he was aware that everyone else was a bit tired of it. They supported their friends but... the others liked to focus on non-Craig and Tweek. Butters was fine with it even if he'd rather listen to something else for the moment. Craig would tell him about it later anyway. He did find it funny that Kenny and Clyde were betting if they would get together or not. A whole twenty dollars. Kenny was going to win, Butters couldn't see them staying away.

"They aren't that bad, they give me stuff all the time. They know me and just get protective, that's all. Sure Token, they may not be like your parents but they aren't Kenny's. Mine are nice." Butters told, playing with the shaggy carpet. He kept his head down when even Kenny scoffed.

"You're smarter than that Butters. The bar shouldn't be set at hitting your kids till they're balling and bruised. That's how they discipline me... which isn't okay but that's how some parents are. But mine usually ignore us anyway, and when they do pay attention they can take it too far and yours do too, in their bad way. Just because they don't hit you doesn't mean it's good." Kenny told, and when Butters did glance up at the boy talking he stared for a minute at the movements. Gestures with his hands and expressions changing every half second. Kenny's dramatics enchanting him.

"It's fine Kenny, really. I know you guys care for me and stuff... I get it. But please, I love them and they love me. They just want what's good for me. Sometimes what's good for me isn't what I want but... I trust them. In a way, it's sort of like you guys. People think different. But I'm not gonna die, I'll be okay" Butters told, taking a moment to look to Kenny but then his eyes drift to the other two.

Everyone stayed silent for a while. The quiet music in the background filling the room. Butters could do that sometimes. Say something that they couldn't argue about. Even if they were right, he could say stuff that stopped everyone. It was something none of them had experienced until this had become a normal thing; caring about Butters.

Eventually, they changed subjects again. Asking Butters about how his coloring book was going, talking about sports and drama. Other people dating. Nichole and how she and a few others were. Jokes and games to keep them from falling asleep till they crashed anyway.

Butters marked that as another night he never wanted to forget. A night of feeling free when he's with his friends. Because yeah, they belong to other people too. Yeah, sometimes they just vent to him. But they also protect him and make him laugh and tell him stories and help him make memories and sure. Token and Craig will continue being with their friend group and Kenny belongs to Eric's. But for a few moments, the other three set their people aside and let it be them. And Butters felt as if he had people who will stick with him. Who he never wanted to forget.

 

 

   
"I don't like your friends." It was a statement made over dinner. Made by Butters' father. It left silence in its tracks. A smile turned into a muted grimace.

"Did they do something to you?" Butters asked, not smiling but putting beside the fact that he just insulted the people he valued the most. They mattered to him almost as much as his parents.

"No, they just... rude boys. I hear the blonde one cuss all the time. It's disrespectful. And Craig's is just as bad as his mom was- and still is." He told, taking a moment before taking a bite of food. Butters couldn't argue about Kenny, and yeah the Tucker's were people of few words and rude gestures but Craig did care. He showed it with how he treated Butters.

"Oh... they aren't that bad to me," Butters said, but that was met with an almost immediate response.

"So are you saying I'm lying?" His dad asked, setting down his fork. A strong stare to Butters and he knew how this would go. Sort of. It wasn't going to be good.

"No, no. They just... they are my friends..." Butters trailed off. Wanting to explain, wanting to defend himself. To say something they would listen to. But what he just said was a mistake, anything more would make him roadkill.

"Yeah well. Leopold, me and your mother are your parents and have been talking. And well... honey, why don't you tell him." Butters' dad told. Sending it off to his mom who was taking a deeper breath. Butters was screwed.

"We don't want you hanging out with them. Bad mouthed boys do not need to be around you. You're much better than them. Grades and all." She was stern at this. Which was a bit of a contrast to her usual softness in tone.   
   
"But.. they're my friends. Sure they aren't always the best but... they try. They really do!" He was starting to panic. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen.

"Leopold! This isn't a debate. They are bad kids! We don't want them ruining you with filthy thoughts and bad experiences." His dad shot back, Butters didn't usually put up a fight but this was something different. And so it made his parents stay extra sharp.

"But.. they help me! Make sure no one is mean to me and they... they make me happy." He refused, hoping this would work. That for once they would give in. That they could see the tears building up and threatening to fall loose if this continued.

"This isn't about what makes you happy, it's about what keeps you safe. They don't. No one at school is after you and you can defend yourself. You aren't a baby." His dad countered. And Butters knew that was it. This was it. He was screwed. He tried to defend but thought against it and all that came back were murmurs. Butters had pushed too far. 

"What did you say! WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DISSAPOINTMENT?" Mr. Stotch stood up at that, forcing his chair to stand back and everything stood still. But motion continued anyway.

"Honey-" His mom started, the only movement she showed was at her head where she looked at him. She was clutching the table cloth with one hand, the other on her lap. She stopped speaking when he shot her a glare and that was it.

So Butters sat and cried silently because if he didn't. If he went upstairs in a fit of anger he would get grounded and make him go without the rest of his food for the night. That's how it would be. He was lucky he wasn't in trouble for talking back in the first place. The regret for doing so almost immediately set in and tried to eat quickly so he could just leave. Let his emotions out and then go to sleep and smile at them in the morning. As if nothing happened.  
   
He did that. Butters fell asleep crying after dinner and woke up. Forgetting for a while that he was going to start being alone again. Something that he had been safe from for a year or more. He was back being stupid and alone and scared. He could almost feel himself slipping away.

 

 

When Butters arrived at school and saw Clyde talking to some girl, he approached him. Scratching the side of his elbow as he kept his glance down.

"Hey... uh, fella. Can you tell the guys that I don't want to talk to them anymore? I know you'll see them before me and just hoping you could do that for me?" Butters glanced up once, regretting it the second he did because Clyde had his eyebrows knitted together and a frown on his face, intense eyes that seemed to be staring through him. "Okaythanks" and Butters rushed into the school, keeping his head down. Knowing he'd never be able to see them and keep walking. So he watched as feet passed by instead. Getting to his desk and pulling out his markers and coloring book. He started coloring, only realizing after the fact that now the side of his elbow stung.

Butters continued to color anyway, ignoring how that could be a problem and hoping the pain he felt when bending it certain ways would go away. Then class started and he took notes and made sure he was being proper and avoided any weird looks given to him by anyone. If he just pretended nothing was wrong then nothing would be wrong.

That worked till lunch, and even then. He hid, he was lucky he could. He had seen Token once and started walking faster as soon as he could. Because even just the sight made a few tears fall down his face. The sight of one made him on edge for the rest of the day. But he wasn't safe. Because Token was in his math class, Kenny was in his art, and Craig was in his English.

Token didn't get a chance to talk to him though, because Butters so happened to be late to class and the teacher killed any kid who spoke while he taught. It helped that Butters and Token's seats were across the room. 

Art rolled around next and Butters cringed at how these few hours used to be the most exciting thing. How even though Token and he didn't sit next to each other Token always found a way for them to talk. Even if that meant yelling across the room, notes, paper airplanes, anything he could think of. But today it was dead. Nothing. And Kenny would make vulgar jokes just to laugh at red Butters could get at some of them. But today Kenny wasn't even there for Butters to avoid. Which set off immediate anxiety that he hated would never be calmed. Because he couldn't even ask why.

And then, English. A class Butter's loved based on the fact that one of his best friend's was in it and his teacher was one of the nicest ladies he had ever met. Made jokes that engaged the class and still let them talk to one another. It always made things better. So he got to class early. Every time. He couldn't stand to let this event change that.

Butter's walked in early with his elbow still hurting a bit and his stomach grumbling. This day proved harder than he expected. Then again, he hadn't known what to expect. He greeted her with a smile, one that seemed to be the first genuine one of the day. The same pleasantries as always passed between them as small talk while he pulled out his markers and coloring book and people filtered in. He flipped to the one he finished today. A harder one that he was still proud of. A tiger.

Butters was quite proud of it. If he looked at his first page in this book or the ones he had before. He could see the improvement. How his colors fit what he was going for, how he seemed to have a plan on where he wanted it to go, how his shading was much better. It took a few days to finish that one, but he was still proud.  
But any emotion resembling something good faded away when he heard his name be called.

"Leo." It was Craig's voice, interrupting his time where he could almost forget about how he was abandoning the people he loved. Because he did. Love them. He loved them deeply.

Craig looked a bit frazzled. A bit tired and definitely out of breath. He probably had to run to get there on time. That's how Craig was now that middle school was here. Always late but never on purpose. "Why?"  
   
"I.. I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to be talking to you. Please don't talk to me!" Butters told frustration and a rush of pain shot through his heart. Tears were threatening already and he said barely anything. Butters looked away from one of his current ex-best friends.

"I-... okay, yeah. I..." Craig trailed off, refusing to look at Butters anymore. He moved quickly and talked quietly to Mrs. Tenor. And then he was out the door. Quiet and seemingly calm as ever. Though it got a few stares no one thought more about it, but Butters couldn't think about anything else. 

Butters hid his face, realizing the bell had already rung for the end of class. But he had been too wrapped up in himself to hear it. And this was his fault. He could have handled this better. He made Craig leave, he messed up. And he felt too stuck to leave.  
   
"Hey, Butters." Butters flinched at the words. More feminine than any voice he had been scared of before but... he was scared of voices that interrupted his panic. It was rare they were good.

"Butters, it's okay. It's me, Hedi. I know we haven't talked much but I want you to know it's okay. You aren't in trouble. The class ended and it'll be okay but... you need to breathe okay. Big breathes. You won't be okay unless you do. Listen, we're gonna be okay. Craig will be back, he just needs time to himself. But you need to be okay, you need to head to the next class and continue. You can do it, I know it." Hedi's voice was soft and it felt like a hug, except a hug would probably make him freak out more. But the sentiment was still there. She made it feel like he really would be okay. He regrets the fact he never really noticed she was in this class. At least didn't talk to her. Butters had stuck with Craig. But now... he had no one to stick to.

And then he got up, gathered his stuff and walked out with Heidi. And despite his insistence that she didn't walk with him to class so she could be on time. But she stood with him anyway, ready to help him out if he spirals again. But she left anyway after a goodbye, and he had to live through his last class. He should be able to fix himself. To keep himself calm enough to not freak out and let everything out and get others in trouble. His parents were trying to protect him. That's why they did what they did. He had to become okay with that. He needed to. After all, they knew best.

 

  
   
   
"Did you tell them?" His mom asked before he even had time to set his backpack down. Butters simply nodded.

"I'm not uh.. feeling too well so I might just stay in my room to work on my homework... is that okay?" He asked, cringing slightly on how he misused his words. He always needed to ask. He was relieved they let him go anyway though.

Butters did homework and colored and cried a bit. Starting thinking on how to adjust to this new change. He could do it. He really could. They would be fine without him anyway. They would be the same without him. They would be okay, he would be fine. And they would stop caring by tomorrow. 

  
 

But tomorrow Butters was shivering and shaking and it hurt to move. He threw up a few times and he ached. So his mom and dad refused to let him go to school. Despite how he pretended to be fine. They decided he wasn't okay and he was staying home to get better. His mom took care of him, checking if he needed food or something to drink or more or less blanket. Anything.  
He was forced to stay away the next day too. Even though he felt better, his mom insisted. Just in case. And they went and got ice cream and talked a bit, about family and Butters felt uncomfortable but knew his mom just wanted to talk to him. To be nice. So he listened anyway. Despite how it hurt him.

And it was nice.

But that Friday turned into Saturday and he was feeling much better and by Sunday even going to church was easier than he had thought it would be a few days prior. Even his anxieties with Stan being there were calmer than expected.  
 

  
   
   
Monday was different. Worries flooded his mind but no one said anything. And it felt wrong. But they all said nothing. Not even Kenny who he desperately wanted to ask if he was okay or not. But he was back so it seemed so.

But the end of the day rolled around and Butters was heading to the park. Something he already had permission to do today. He walked holding the straps of his backpack, thinking about what he would color. Maybe he could get used to this. Being. Alone.

Butters didn't get much of a choice because quickly his backpack was pulled on and he smiled on instinct. He was just so used to Craig and Kenny doing it his mind just went to them right away.

But it wasn't them. It was from Eric. Eric who turned Butters' around to look at him. Eric Cartman. Someone who didn't interact with him unless he had to or made fun of him. Someone who used to terrorize him and make him think things were true that weren't. Things his newer friends corrected him on.

"You're a dick," Eric told, his words bitter. And before Butters could say a thing; defend himself or apologize or ask why he cared. Eric punched him. Right to his eye, but it felt like most of the pressure was on his nose. 

"And people say I'm a shitty friend." Eric spat as if disgusted. And Butters knew that had nothing to do with Eric hating him or enjoying manipulating him. It was revenge.

Butters continued to the park anyway. Eric turned around to walk to his own house and leave him there. Butters knew there were bathrooms there so he could fix himself. His stomach dropped at the idea that his parents would find out. Has fallen harder than that so he knows there will be a bruise. He hates how he screws himself over.

So Butters' gets to the park and goes to the boy's bathroom. Setting down his backpack and getting to business. Butters washes his facade He shoves toilet paper up his nose and inspects the already forming bruise. He was screwed. So he picked his backpack back up and walked out. Stopping a moment because damn he felt lost.

"Butters!" She called. Butters' knew it was a girl because of the voice, and that voice had grown so familiar to him. She seemed to understand things he couldn't explain, yet she always found the words. He turned willingly, knowing they didn't hang out here so he was fine to start a conversation with her.

"Nichole?" Butters smiled, walking over to where she sat at the bench. She was a nice sight. For some reason, they just... didn't talk much anymore. Even though Token was dating her and they hung out a lot. The two got pulled away from each other in the last few months but..he needed her right now. She was with Esther and Butters offered the other a smile while Nichole just hugged him. Because that's the type of person she was. And he felt safe because of her being her.

That was something he could never explain. It was something the girls just did to him. He started talking to them a bit more in fourth, and then after a bit him and Nichole got closer and when Eric's crew hung out with him he got to know Wendy a bit from that. And he got launched into the gentleness they held. The girls at the school were less like his mom and more like his aunt. Very understanding and like a real friend. Sometimes the violence and cruelty of the boys in his grade just made him want to live in a girl's world. Everything seemed much tamer. Happier; he assumed that's how all boys felt.

"What's wrong with your nose?" She stopped for a moment, moving her right hand up swiftly to his chin so it could be raised. Her other hand stayed on his shoulder, squeezing it to comfort him on instinct. Much about Butters was an instinct to her. After he became her friend she just wanted to protect him. So, though it seemed odd to friends who didn't know. She was committed to him. No one else seemed to be. Besides Token, Craig, and Kenny. Many were nice but not everyone cared. And she knew he wasn't talking to anyone. She had been meaning to talk to him anyway, so she was happy to seem him. But the bloody nose concerned her. "Was it Cartman?"

Butters took in a deep breath. He... nodded. He nodded and hated how the tears started to fall down his face at the action. Sure, Eric had hurt him before. On purpose and accident. But this was different because it was revenge. Which was another thing Eric was prone to but he never.. did it like that. His style was usually loud and public. It was to cause the most damage as possible but... Eric didn't do that this time.

"You're.. eye?" Esther told, seemingly more confused. Knowing this wasn't her place to step in but aware that Nichole hadn't seemed to notice. But once she heard the other girls words she moved his chin left so she could see it better.

"You want your parents to know?" Nichole asked, he waited a moment, -thinking while knowing the answer- before he shook his head. Trying to study her face in hopes it would help calm him down. It worked slightly, but her expression, while she was in thought, changed as she said a quiet "Okay."

"Do you mind if I put makeup on it then?" She asked, shifting his chin to the right so she could see his other eye. Looking more carefully for any sign of damage.

"He-.. He didn't get me there... Just one punch." He told, wiping the tears that trailed down his face. Smiling slightly as she held his hand. He was safe here. He knew it. And he needed to be safe right now. "Please?"

Nichole nodded, moving to sit on the bench table and grabbing her bag. Pulling out makeup that was much lighter than anything that could fit her skin tone. It also looked like the expensive kind his mom had in their bathroom, Butters couldn't help but study it.

"Bebe makes me keep her extra make up because someone stole hers. I think you two have the same skin color and if you didn't I have other people I know too. Anyway, I do a lot of favors for her and she wouldn't mind if I did this one thing." Nichole told, starting to lay a few brushes sponges, and... things of concealer and foundation. He never knew what any of it was called but he could read labels.

"Close your eyes, hun. I'm gonna fix you up. We're gonna hide it and you better take care of it during the night. I'll help in the morning and after school to fix it up." Nichole told as Butters listened carefully. His heart rate picked up a bit, scared the makeup could end up noticeable.

"So I'm applying a green-tinted concealer right now.. That's to go against the red color the bruise is right now, we'll probably have to use a different tint later. But for now, it'll be green. Don't close your eyes so tightly, I'm not gonna stab you. So now I'm gonna gently pat this in with my finger... Okay so now..... I'm gonna put concealer on the whole of your face. Which will take a moment but don't worry. Do you move much in your sleep?" She asked, which was met with a hummed "no" as she worked. He was comforted by the constant talking through things, she had always seemed to know how to make him feel at ease. Despite the fact, she can be quite aggressive at times.

"Okay, you might be able to sleep in it... So now I'm gonna make it a bit more natural-looking so it looks like your skin color... And now.. we wait a minute so it can set. Is that okay?" She asks, and he can't help but nod. He hadn't had makeup on before. Maybe once or twice but never by anyone who knew what they were doing. Despite his anxieties, he was excited to see if it would work.

"Isn't it bad to sleep with makeup?" Butters asks, remembering someone complaining about it in the past. But she just shook her head with a hum.

"Not all the time. But you don't seem to have hit puberty slash don't have a lot of acne so it shouldn't be a big problem. You just got to do everything you do to not touch your face so you don't mess it up. As long as you don't mess it up you should be fine. For showers.. try to take them and then go to sleep right away. I know you should have something cold on it for the first few days after getting a bruise but... I don't have much after that." She told honestly, starting to put the makeup away. Grouping them up and putting them in.

"There's a risk to this, it's not full proof but just be careful," Nichole told after zipping it up, she looked him over. He looked fine, pretty natural. She hoped it worked. If not he would be crushed. As he always was when someone got in trouble when he was involved.

Butters couldn't help but worry. But maybe this would work and everything would be okay. He could just start hanging out with the girls. Sure he might be teased for it but they were strong and he could be too. But maybe this wasn't safe, maybe she would ask him why. Maybe she would tell Token he got hit. Maybe he should leave.

"I... thank you, Nichole. It means a lot. I think... I'm sorry I think I have to go. I'll try to be careful.. and uh-.. please please don't tell anyone" Butters kept his eyes trained lower to the bench where he sat. It was a plead. He took a moment before closing his eyes. Trying to feel as he breathed. 

"Of course Butters. No one will know from me. Good luck" Butters nodded to Nichole; waving to Esther before leaving. He felt bad for invading on them. But he walked home without looking back. Hoping it would be okay. Maybe it would be. Or... he could mess it up and Cartman would get in trouble because he fucked up. Either way, he needed to be very careful.

 

   
Somehow, Butters did get through the next day and the next. Taking time to himself and finding that hiding alone has been the easiest thing to do. But he can't help but fall into muscle memory when he thinks of a funny joke and goes over to the other table to tell Kenny but, now he plays it off like he was getting paint. It's not like Kenny is there anyway. Always in school never in class. He resists looking to Token during class and fights to stay still during English. He now struggles to find it normal to run to Nichole when his makeup gets messed up and has to sit alone for lunch.

But he gets by.

Until Thursday. Thursday he gets out of school and his eye is okay so he tells Nichole he's fine and she hugs him bye. Butters just walks to the park again. Feeling himself breathe, trying to focus on that and what he will color next. He couldn't help but smile.  
This was the life Butters was getting used to. One where he had one person to depend on and he was scared to bother her.

So Butters got there, found his usual tree just far enough from the playground so no one kids would distract them. A perfect spot he felt productive at. And he started, filling the uncolored lines to create the image he wanted. Moving his wrist as he leaned closer to the paper. The earth went away as he changed the page and he could feel almost okay again.

But then, unlike any other day where Butters could draw and stay mostly unbothered. Two boys walked up to him instead. He could hear them walking up, it brought him out of focus. It made his heart rate picked up and he was acutely aware of it. Hoping and hoping this wouldn't be trouble.   
   
"Butters. Let's talk." It was familiar. So he looked up. Smiling lightly at seeing both Kyle and Clyde. But they... looked less than happy. Clyde was the one who said it. They were upset and Clyde's eyes were red and Kyle looked tired. The instinctual annoyance he got at Kyle slipped to him easily. Almost as if he was apart of their group again. It disgusted him, it's been years since the peak of his hatred for Kyle started and it was mostly gone. But it wasn't fully.

"What do you want to talk about fellas?" Butters asked, surprised his voice was straight while talking. He was playing stupid. Everyone there was aware of that. but he was gonna fake it anyway. Butters moved aside his book and markers, starting to pack them up. They weren't kidding.   
   
"Why'd you do that?" Kyle's voice rang out and, it immediately made Butters shrink into himself. He was upset and raised his voice and Butters didn't want to have this conversation now.

"I... had to," Butters said, not looking up to them. Not having the guts to. But he could still see how Clyde had a physical reaction to that.  
   
"What you had to make Craig feel physically sick because of something you couldn't even tell him to his face? You had to let Kenny feel like it unbearable to go to class because you refuse to even look at him? You had to make Token retreat into himself for days? Make Craig leave in the middle of class? Act like you don't care as they break down around you? You had to-"

"Clyde... that's enough-."

"Oh really? because he doesn't seem to understand that what he does has repercussions. All he's doing is-"

"Clyde! Shut up. We didn't come here to scare him and make him cry. Anyway you know they'd kill us if they found out." Kyle told, his voice much more direct than his first words. He was annoyed and it was painfully obvious. Clyde listened, and Butters quickly wiped the tears from his face while they were distracted. 

"Butters, we-... I'm not here to ridicule you. Clyde is just upset, as many of us are. I just want to set things straight and I know you aren't Cartman so why'd you do that?" Kyle asked, going for a new angle to get an answer. Butters seemed like a ghost during school whenever he saw him Butters was incredibly easy and how he's easily been avoiding everyone was weirdly easy for him. Even though there was what happened with Craig and him. They knew what went down. Everyone in the two groups did.

Both groups knew everything about this situation. Cartman shut his mouth for once when Craig made his insults and they joined in a weird alliance. One started because the nicest boy in their grade fucked up. Well, he seemed like the kid there. He had messed up a lot when he hung out with their group in the past. But any mention of it now he looks... regretful. Sad and regretful and just complete puppy dog look.

But the groups' standstill made the balance that usually was there disappear, it turned into quiet. Cartman is the quietest they've ever seen him. Sure at first everyone was comforting their people but Butters, Craig, Kenny, and Token had become their own group. When Butters cut himself out of their picture they just wanted each other. So the friends who wanted to be with each other had to deal with others. And it worked after a few weird hours.

Kyle enjoyed the new way... but he knew it wouldn't last and just wanted to fix what he could. So here he was now, having been assigned with Clyde to find Butters and fix this. It was mostly a self-assignment because everyone else was busy. Clyde insisted on coming and Kyle refused to let Stan because Stan could and would get too emotional as if that wasn't already the problem with Clyde.

"I... don't know if I'm allowed to say," Butters told quietly trying to think of everything his parents said to him. Never said not to tell but they didn't like when he did tell. Especially about big things that could get them in trouble. Maybe not on a big scale, but socially it could be quite a problem.

"It's now or never. Now or you break all of their hearts. Kenny Token, and Craig, all of them. You fucked up Butters, we're giving you the chance to fix it. So do." Kyle told, his bluntness was the same as Clyde's had been except this was moving the conversation along and Kyle's was born out of anger that had mostly been set on the back burner till now, where he could make it useful. Clyde felt too much and did nothing with it, Kyle had a point. 

Butters shook his head, tears already flowing. He wished he could fix all of this with a snap or change his parent's mind. But his father stood firm and his mom followed behind. He had to be good, that's all they asked of him. 

"Fine.. then you'll be doing wrong. Putting this stupid reason over your best friends" Kyle told, watching him shake. And though Clyde kept his eyes trained on Kyle the whole time, Kyle's ending words made him look to the other boy. And anger seemed to drop. Sure, all of that speaking made Kyle change form in Clyde's eyes but Butters... went back to how he saw him before all this happened. A hard-working guy that was a distant friend. And he felt horrible for the boy hugging his knees and crying.

"Come on Clyde, he's done for," Kyle told, looking to the other boy. Surprised to see such an honest look in his eye. Malice turned to benevolence and he could already tell he lost him. Clyde, of course, was stuck in his head. Thinking with his feelings. Which made empathy the strongest thing he could feel. He kneeled to where Butters sat.

"Butters... it's okay. I could see it, in... how you talked to them. Even if you had a horrible day you asked how they were and you always listened. Always made sure they were okay, you tried hard for them. They told me about it. You cared and they cared and... I'm sorry. Please just tell us. So they don't think that was fake. I know it wasn't. You wouldn't hurt them unless you had to...... so why?" Clyde was so slow with his words, his uncertainty flooded his tone. He often felt like he was horrible at using his words. He felt like he was doing it wrong here too. But he wanted to try. Even if he did just chew him out.

Butters calmed himself down as Clyde spoke, thinking on his time with his friends. He... missed them. No matter how much he lied and said he was okay. He really wasn't.

Butters wasn't done freaking out yet but he spoke anyway even though he hesitated with Kyle watching him like a hawk. "I... my parents told me I couldn't talk to them anymore. They said I needed to... just stop and-... they said they don't like them. And I know everyone says all these things about me but they just want me to be good and healthy so.. I should listen to them. So I did but.." The moment Butters gave a reason, Clyde looked to Kyle and Kyle ran. Being a basketball player was helpful in this situation, he had to report to the others.

Butters was slow at first but his words pushed together as he came closer to his point. But slowed as he ended; scared to continue. Clyde nodded, laying his hand on the other boy's leg. But that made him twist away. An accidental instinctual reaction.

"They... Butters... They hurt you. They ripped you away from the people you care the most about and called it helping. Cartman wouldn't have punched you if they didn't make you do that. Craig, Token, Kenny and the rest of us wouldn't have to worry so much if they didn't make you hurt them. They... may be trying to help you but they don't know what they are doing." Clyde told, still struggling... but he thought on his words for a moment more before continuing. "They wouldn't hurt you like this if they thought it was right for you.. they would look for a better way to do things."

Butters listened and kept track of his breaths. And Clyde said something he had secretly been wondering for the whole time this was happening. If Clyde, who knew almost nothing about him could understand and know then. They were right. And his friends needed to know.

Butters nodded, looking over to see Kyle. But Kyle was gone? He hadn't noticed.

"He's going to tell the others, come on. We're at Craig's house right now." Clyde told, standing up and letting himself brush the dirt off his pants. Holding his hand out for Butters to grab. Clyde's mind still lingered on the conversation before Kyle left.

"We?" Butters took it, zipping up his bag up. He put the straps around his arms and followed Clyde.

"Everyone. Cartman, Craig, Stan, Token, Jimmy, Kenny, Tweek, Kyle's probably there now too." Clyde told, heading out of the park. It wasn't the longest walk but they were quiet. Almost completely till they got close to his house. Stopping before they get in.

"Cartman and Stan are like guard dogs right now so, be careful. They've been pretty upset with you but that might change now. I don't know." He told, before walking up and opening the door. He called to his dad inside, saying him and Butters were heading upstairs with the rest.

They went upstairs. Going into Craig's room. It was a lot of people, but Craig's room was surprisingly big. And the attention turned to him. They all knew but Clyde pushed him to say it again. Butters did and apologized and cried a bit more. Kenny was the first to hug him. On an instinct that he couldn't stop. His feet moving on his own. Craig was next and then Token. And it took a bit before it was okay. But things calmed down after a while.

Cartman forced Stan and Kyle to leave on an excuse of not wanting to spend more time there. But both him and Kenny knew it was for alone time. And that brought Stan and Kyle to pull Jimmy and Clyde away.

The group has to reassure each other. In moments of vulnerability that they had to share so they could be whole again. They had to rebuild each other. Because the last week was a huge wrecking ball to their friendships. They hung out and hung out. It wasn't immediate they talked like normal. They could barely find a normal after the last week hit them so hard. But Butters couldn't fix the pain they already experienced. Only could stop it from after this. He asked and they explained how they were the last week even if it made Butters cry because that was the truth. They couldn't always protect him from that. So they talked. Talked about what Butters had to do with his parents. And eventually walked him to his house so he could once it started getting dark. Hoping it wouldn't go too far.  
   
They said their goodbyes with one last hug. They were there to support him, they were there for him. They would help him. His parents weren't always right. His mom and dad lied and hurt him. Made him feel unsafe. Something he was having a hard time adjusting to. Accepting that his parents aren't right all the time.

 

 

And then he walked in. His parents were talking panickedly between each other, murmuring till which stopped when he closed the door. He messed up by staying out so late without warning. He also messed up by being determined and walking in almost made him not want to go against them. They sounded... so worried.  
But that changed the moment they went to the living room after hearing the door.

"Leopold! Where were you! How dare you stay out and not tell us where you went! What do you have to say for yourself?" His father asked, moving in with his mother going next to him automatically. She nodded in agreement, but he knew she would still be supporting him instead of running the show.

"I... was hanging out with my friends. Dad, the ones you two told me not to see." Butters pause, because that's where he got scared. He saw the heat behind his father's eye intensify. His mother's mouth parted slightly. Butters wasn't one to deliberately go against his parent's words. But he did... and he just confessed.

"Leopold Stotch! You are gr-" And this is where he acts on the lead up of the day, acts on what he wanted to do for the last few days.

"No! I am not. I am not grounded and you- you will not ground me for my friends. They can say bad words and not always nice but they are nice to me and care about me. They help me and I help them and we care for each other! And I messed up listening to you two in the first place!" Butters pent up anger was let out. And he didn't know he could do that. He had gotten mad at friends, he had said things to friends or about bad people. But he never thought his anger could be used for something that could help him. He got scared that he raised his voice the moment he stopped.

"Why would I listen to what you say after you talk to me like that?" His father asked, tone not as harsh. Both of his parents were very taken aback by it. His mother was unsure but Butters couldn't sense it. All he could do was watch his dad. Anger spiking up once again the moment he asked.

"Because... I'm right. Do you want what's best for me? This is it. They are it. You can't tell me you know what's best because... you don't know how that school is like and I am- I know what I'm doing. And I would not say it like this if it wasn't something I believed in." Butters was putting everything on the line. And he could see his father thinking and thinking and not finding a comeback. But then his mother spoke up.

"You... are right Butters. You should be allowed to see them. I suppose we don't know what everyone there is like and... if they keep you safe then I will allow it." His mother was careful with her words. Butters had to stop himself from smiling, he had to keep control of this situation if it was going to keep going this well.

"Yes, and I apologize if what I said was rude. I will go upstairs and stay there and think of how I could have handled that better... no dinner for me. I'm sorry for being rude." Butters told, faking that he knew what he was saying. How this was working, he had no idea. But his father was quiet as could be with both of the submissives in the house taking charge.

"I and your father will discuss this more and we'll talk to you later about it. Now go goodnight honey. We love you." She nodded at him. They both were scared, they both wanted to seem serious but never acted completely like this before. Not without his father stepping. Butters told them goodnight before walking away. Them faking knowing what they were doing worked well. Very well. So well in fact that that was that.

Butters later discussed with his mom what would happen after his father opted to not be there and he was allowed to hang out with the people he wanted and they would place trust on each other. Even though he still had to be careful. His dad didn't like it much, wouldn't approve of them hanging out or anything close. Sometimes even got mad and yelled about it. But it didn't stop Butters, because their parents could never say they have been wrong before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this it took... so much out of me and I really can't wait to move on and do more for this. I've had three people proof read this but so far this ending version has been my eyes only (and google doc's and grammar.ly) and I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
